Talk:KevinInvictus/@comment-67.190.252.62-20150608045511/@comment-24730108-20150608195153
There's only a few sentences here, it's hard to claim it's propaganda. I'll just go through all these claims here. The ideology of the Coalition in the Boom Era (and before, if it was formed in the Jake Era, it is unclear) was to keep the High Council from being consistently devalued as it was in the Boom Era. A further goal was to root out auto promotion, both these goals being fulfilled. Whether or not you agree with the Coalition's ideologies now, which aren't very different from the early Coalition's goals, you still '''subscribed to all of its beliefs before the late Boom Era, possibly after. A High Council that actually had power was certainly not part of Fireman's goals for the future. The High Command formed in the Jake Era had been calling the real shots until the Reformation in which that position was switched with Fireman. I know for a fact Fireman supported the dissolution of the High Council during the Ranger Era (http://csa.wikia.com/wiki/The_Big_Three) and at no point did he show any point in returning its power (hence the Jacksonian-Coalitionist split, Fireman was a Coalitionist at the time you were although I'd say it was nominal). When I became leader, I immediately declared the previous laws of the group null and restored any of the ones that were normal and by word of mouth laws, like the 500 KO rule, team killing etc. Basic rules. However, this '''did remove the power of Fireman over the general and disbanded any organization other than the Council. This was in my power limits because the Council had been reduced to an advisory council in the Irish Era and thus did not have the lawful obligation to stop this, if it wanted to. That being said Fireman telling me to resign for reasons I still ''don't know, as I had been leader for only a month and had done '''zero '''propaganda work at that time, was an act of rebellion and frankly I could have lawfully exiled every person who subscribed to the things, which many were fake, but I was merciful and knew doing that would have created much larger issues. Despite what you all and Fireman claimed in his official request, I had not treated any person "unfairly". Frankly I thought some of you were still on my side and would have not had a reason to do anything of intolerance. As leader of the opposition throughout the Jacksonian Eras I understood what it was like to be treated unfairly and I was anxious to get over the fighting of the past and would not have done something to jeopardise that. I suppose it was not the same on Fireman's side. Getting me out of power was not the answer, as whatever you all can claim, I am with out a doubt the most active officer in CSA history and my era is more than three times as active as the Jake Era. Everything ''I've done has been to benefit CSA, maybe not the veterans, but the group. Nothing written here (the full two sentences) was intended as propaganda and frankly the "claim to the leadership of CSA" was just my own oversight in writing the pages quickly. Fireman already surrendered his previous orders from 2013 and the Renegade movement has essentially ended. I'm not the one still holding a grudge, you guys are, and some of you still need to realize all this. At any time that I was ready to reintegrate the new opposition, you guys would do something to stop it. Fireman hosting a "raid for laughs" twice or SR hosting raids and then lying and saying it was "self-defense" or you guys refusing negotiation three ''times does '''not '''make the bad guy in this situation. Honestly, I'd love to hear your (I guess you're the only one now) arguments on how I've turned CSA into the wrong direction or how CSA is ''"dying" and I'd hope both parties came into that situation with open ears because any point I've made was me debating with a brick wall.